Haunting Problems
by ukeluvr44
Summary: Sasuke's undieng love is one to admire R&R!


**This is a very sad and angsty type of story and i hope you enjoy it **

**But also I really need some reviews on this thing ok people**

**-sigh- I dont own Naruto ok and you dont have to rub it in my face**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yesterday was probably the worst day of my life. It was raining hard and had been for the past two weeks. My front yard looked like the Eerie Canal. I was so sick of the rain it wasn't funny. But what happened happened yesterday makes me cry just thinking about it. My best friend... the person who I knew and secretly loved. My little fox, yes I'm talking about Naruto. He had died just two days ago.

He had commited suicide. It was so aweful I couldn't stop crying. I kept sobbing desperatly on my family's priceless persian rug, it was still stained red from my parents murder. So much grief in my life. Sometimes about commiting suiside myself, just to join my precious kitsune.

I will, I will join my Naruto, very soon. Even if it means suicide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Day Later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have written all I have said yesterday in a note. It is all I care to write, though I am writting what I say now. But I hope all who read this know of my devoted love to my sweet, lovely, Naruto. He always had that 100-watt smile, but I guess it was just a cover up for his inner feelings.

The thing that makes me feel the worst is that he left a note. When I read it it said... it said... that he loved me. He loved ME!!! Can you believe it. I always thought that it was me who wasn't good enough for him. Guess he thought it was the other way around. Now, and now all I have is myself, it hurts so much inside. the pain of it all just overwhelms me.

I have nothing to live for, so I will make to where there is no life left in this body of mine.

All I can say is that I will see you very soon my wonderous love. I have the gun in my hand, and am ready to leave this world just as you did. I hope no one will be angered, and Sakura I am sorry. Kakashi Dont think I haven't noticed how you flirted with me and Naruto both, but you should really take care of your dolphin. I have one last thing to do, then i shall leave this world.

Farewell and good bye to my closest friends,

Sasuke Uchiha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raven-haired boy then got up from his desk. Left his house, turned left at the corner of the third inersection. He slowly walked up to the small flower shop owned by Ino's family. He then walked in looked for a certain shelf, purchased two black roses. He bid Ino a final farwell, walked out with the tinkling bells of the shop already sounding faint and far away.

He arrived at the cemetary with tears in his eyes. When he had finally reached the tombstone, he got down on his knees and slowly read the tombstone. Tears started to well up in his eyes, he laid the roses by the front of the tombstone. "I should have told you that I loved you, and for not doing so I am sorry. He then raised the small hand gun to the temple on his head, and pulled the trigger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes it is kind of sad i know but tell me what you think (If i get at least ten reviews I will build on)**

**So thanks again for reading and i hope you enjoyed (Please please please give me some reviews)**


End file.
